Perico - A Glimpse Of Blue
by Misaurus
Summary: A fanfiction about Percy and Nico... (FINISHED STORY) In this, Percy IS NICO'S TYPE
1. Chapter 1 - Nico

**Perico- A Glimpse of Blue**

Note from the author:  
This fan-fiction is set in the PJO/HOO world, but Percabeth and Jason do not exist. Sorry to the bricks. And Nico doesn't meet Percy in this chapter. Also, I might change the title. Enjoy!

Nico POV:

Nico and Reyna sat together on the grassy mound surrounded by a small wood. This was the one place Nico went if he needed some alone time (all day every day). It was on the border of Camp Jupiter, where nobody ever went, so he could get all the privacy he needed.

"Would you like to come and visit my friends at Camp Halfblood with me?" asked Reyna.

Nico pondered on it. He wasn't good around new people, or people in general. Reyna was the only person he could properly talk to, without tailing off in the middle of sentences. But he didn't want to disappoint the only friend he had.

"Okay, I'll come. But only if I get somewhere to be on my own." Replied Nico, although his palms got sweaty just thinking about it. _What if they think I'm a creep?_

"Thanks. I didn't want to go alone. Anyway, you're meant to be Greek! I'll ask Frank to look after my legion for me. And Hazel, if you want. I'll also go and pack my stuff. You probably should too, unless you want to wear a bright orange t-shirt, Dead Guy."

"Haha. You're hilarious, Reyna." Replied Nico dryly.

He stood up and made his way back to his den, where his ready-packed suitcase (he was always prepared to go away) was on his bed, and Mrs O'Leary was waiting outside.

"We're going to Camp Halfblood, me and Reyna. I'll miss you, buddy."

Mrs O'Leary never judged. Well, if she did, no-one would ever know. Nico looked down and realised his hands were shaking. _Pull yourself together, Nico. Stop being so nervous._  
Reyna came round the corner with her purple robes and SPQR rucksack; all her achievement badges on the straps. He had to admit that she was very beautiful. Not in a delicate way, but in the way that she held herself confidently. Her dark hair sat on her shoulders with a slight waviness to it. Her nose, slightly upturned, followed a line over her mouth to her determined chin. Not that Nico was into girls. Alright, maybe he was. A bit. Before he met that sea dude.


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy meets Nico

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: YES I WAS FEELING KIND OF FESTIVE WHEN I WROTE THIS DON'T JUDGE THANK YOU ENJOY

Percy POV:

Camp Half-blood was getting ready for Christmas. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon was trying to create an ice rink with the help of Liana, daughter of Khione. This year it was going to be the best Christmas ever: the Hephaestus cabin were making fireplaces that wouldn't go out, the Athena cabin were making jokes to put in explosive crackers (not such a great idea), children of Hermes were setting up all sorts of entertainment, and all the other cabins teamed up to make the most spectacular decorations and preparing the games. Everyone was full of festive cheer, including Percy who was singing 'Jingle Bells' at the top of his voice.

"It looks amazing!" said Liana, looking at the vast expanse of glowing blue ice (Percy's request).  
"Yeah, it does. I heard Reyna's coming today! I bet Christmas here's going to be way better than in Camp Jupiter."  
"Maybe, Reyna's also bringing someone else with her I think. That's what I heard the Hermes cabin say."  
"Cool... do you get it?!"  
"Do I get what?"  
"I said "cool", like the ice rink. Funny, huh?"  
"Umm... I've got something to do, see you later."  
And with that, Liana hurried off leaving Percy confused as to why no-one understood his jokes.

Reyna arrived just before the great Christmas dinner, and as expected, brought someone along with her.  
"Hi Percy! This is Nico, son of Hades, do you mind if he stays in your cabin; no-one else's is free."  
"Sure thing. Hi Nico, I'm Percy."  
There was something about Nico that Percy found entrancing. He wasn't like most of the boys he knew. First of all, he was quieter, but not really in a shy way. He seemed to be keeping some sort of secret, and Percy wanted to find that out. Nico's face was perfectly proportioned, from his dark, furrowed brow to his determined chin, and his charcoal black hair was slightly tousled.

Percy realised he was staring and felt his cheeks flush.  
"Sorry, I was just, um, thinking. Anyway, I'll show you my cabin; it's this way.


	3. Chapter 3 - The truth about Nico

AUTHOR NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WAS A LOT HARDER TO WRITE BECAUSE IT'S QUITE PERSONAL FOR NICO, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Nico POV:

Percy led Nico to the Poseidon cabin, decorated with seashells and Hawaiian flower print, not really Nico's style.  
"I didn't decorate this cabin myself, and the Hawaiian print was my dad's idea. Poseidon loves Hawaiian shirts."  
"Oh no it's fine, really. I would have gone for a more subtle look, and maybe a bit darker."  
"No need to lie, I've heard ALL about your goth dude place back at Jupiter."  
_Is he flirting with me?_  
"I have something to tell you," starts Percy, "I wasn't actually prepared for your arrival so you're going to have to make do with a mattress on the floor, is that okay?"  
_Thank the gods we don't have to share a bed. That would be awkward._

After dinner, Percy and Nico went back to the Poseidon cabin, or 'beach hut' as Percy liked to call it. Nico noticed lots of girls staring at Percy, giggling and waving. Percy waved back. _Wow, this dude is vain._  
"What they don't know is, I'm gay."  
_What?!_ Nico stood there, shocked. He couldn't believe how casually Percy just broke his sexuality. He knew that Percy was probably right; you should just be honest, there's nothing that should make other people change the way they look at you. He was still the same person. As much as he was in awe of Percy, he was also slightly jealous. _How can he be so confident?_ He had had a secret stored up inside him for years, getting more and more tangled until it was one tight knot in his stomach, and yet here was someone announcing it in such a laid-back way making him feel foolish.

"How do you do that, Percy?"  
"Do what?"  
"Just come out like that. Don't you find it hard to say the words?"  
"No. Not to people like you. I don't know you very well, but I trust you. I haven't told many others here, not just because I don't want to break their hearts, but because I'm afraid of them, to tell the truth."  
"Can I trust you with something?"  
"What is it?"  
_Come on Nico, just say it. Just say the words. Two words Nico, two words._  
"I- I'm- I'm... Sorry, I can't."  
"It's okay, just take your time."


	4. Chapter 4 - Together as one

A/N: THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY, I MIGHT WRITE MORE PERICO FANFIC BUT I'M STOPPING THIS TO WRITE SOMETHING ELSE I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT WHATEVER IT IS LY GUYS XX

Nico POV:

Nico sat up and checked his watch. It was 5 am. He hadn't got much sleep last night, tossing and turning and wondering why he existed. He thought himself worthless now that he couldn't even tell someone about his sexuality. _Come on Nico, just say it. If you don't say it now I don't think you'll ever be able to say it. Percy will understand, you can trust him. Please, Nico, please._

"I'm g- I'm gay."

The moment he said it, Nico felt as if a large, heavy boulder had just rolled off his shoulders. He was a bird released from his cage, no longer confined, no longer clammed up in silence. He was free of the poison that had been slowly killing him. He heard Percy get out of bed, and sit next to him.  
Percy put his arm around Nico, resting his hand on his shoulder. It wasn't a controlling move. It felt natural, and genuine. Nico leaned on Percy.

"You did it," whispered Percy, "you just did it."

Nico looked into Percy's gaze and smiled. He had only known him for a day at most, but he already loved this dude, and trusted him.

At 9 am the two went to breakfast. Breakfast at Camp Half-blood was always extra special. Percy introduced Nico to everybody; Nico especially liked Annabeth. She seemed cool, and was the only person who didn't look down on him. Everyone else took one glance at Nico and thought he was weird and creepy. Percy then took Nico to Thalia's Pine. He told him the story of how it got there and how it helped protect the camp. Nico thought it was amazing, how a father's love kept his daughter alive. A tear rolled down his face, a perfect crystal sphere. _If only my dad could love me as much as that._

"Hey man, don't cry."

"Sorry, it's just that... never mind."

"We all feel like that sometimes you know; my dad's got so many children I wonder if he even remembers which one I am. I mean, how can he forget his favourite son?"

Percy knew just how to cheer Nico up – with one of his corny self-centred jokes. The corners of Nico's mouth turned upwards and he stopped crying. He felt Percy's arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. Nico looked into Percy's eyes. They resembled droplets stolen from the sea, an entrancing mixture of blue and green.  
Nico closed his eyes and leaned in. Their lips met; it was warm, electrifying. Percy pulled him tighter closer, and he was oblivious to all his worries. The world around them was lost, as they stood locked in an embrace, together as one.

[Well that's the end I guess, hope you liked it ]


End file.
